


Downpour

by DaddyKuro



Series: Rain [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, But that didn't work out, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It was meant to be all fluff, Lotor is there too, M/M, Not Beta Read, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyKuro/pseuds/DaddyKuro
Summary: "A screen splitting in half showing one half with Lance back at Earth and another half showing Lotor at some planet.Lance is just having the time of his life now that he's back (temporarily) and jumping around in puddles and skidding around and running and sprinting and laughing and falling on his ass a million times.And then on Lotor's part, it's just him sitting under some kind of serious shading and just sulking until the rocks stop hurricaning from the sky and he's oughtta walk around what's now a hill of pebbles. Lotor remembers that talk he had with Lance about him wanting to see earth-rain but Lotor just couldn't make that happen anywhere but Earth"Based off that. Went off topic, but the general idea is there. Mostly Lance angst.





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Yeh. Part two of Rain. I don't think I did Lotor very well, so I might re write his part. But eh. Might not.

“I still don't understand why I can't join you on your trip back to Earth…” Lotor mumbles in slight annoyance. Lance just smiles and kisses his boyfriends nose again. 

“Because you have purple skin and yellow eyes. Those aren't normal and wouldn't blend in well on my planet. And people who aren't normal are shunned and bad things happen to them.” Lance explains. “Its for your own safety.” 

Lotor sighs and rubs Lance’s waist. “Very well. But you have to return to me right away. Understand?” Lance rolls his eyes and flicks Lotor’s arm. “Yah yah, I know. I'll see you in a week.” 

♤○●○♤○●○♤

Lance takes a deep breath, taking in the fresh smell that he missed. 

Rain.

He leaves the small shed he was using as a cover, running to a large puddle and making a small jump into it, laughing a bit to himself as the water comes up to hit his already damp jeans. He sighs a bit, closing his eyes and relaxing against the rain. That is, til a small ball of pure energy jumps onto his back, almost making him fall into the water under him. But ones the shock leaves, Lance is laughing and looking back at his little brother. 

“Hey Reil.” He chuckles softly, bringing a hand back to ruffle his sibling’s hair. “Laaaaaance!” The small boy calls happily, turning away from the rough hand on his head. “Why won’t you tell any of us where you’ve been! We’ve missed you a whole lot.” 

Lance brings his hand back and shakes his head a bit. “I’m sorry, but I can’t hombrecito.” The smaller Cuban pouts, hitting Lance’s arm softly before pausing. “Have you been working out?” He asks curiously, hitting him again. Lance just smiles more. “Tienes esa parte correcta.” He says proudly, laughing a bit. Being a paladin was a full workout.

He had only told his parents he had spent the last few years in space, not wanting to worry any of his younger siblings. But he held himself back from talking about the lions or the threats universes had against them. He for sure didn’t mention his evil alien boyfriend. Just that he was in space for a special mission, and that they shouldn't worry to much.

“Can we go inside?” 

Lance pauses, pouting over his shoulder to look at Reil. “Why?” “Well… It’s raining. And it’s starting to get cold and late.” He offers. Lance sighs and glances up, wanting to look at the sky but not wanting to get raindrops in his eyes. 

The two stay quiet, only the rain hitting the ground and ocean making any noise. “You know, it doesn’t rain where I am…” He finally mumbles. Reil holds onto Lance tighter, mostly for warmth but also because he could tell his brother was lost in thought and wanted to act like an anchor.” 

“No rain? Like, ever?” Lance nods a bit, closing his eyes. Reil, being able to tell his brother was upset, panics a it and throws out the first thing that comes to his mind.

“Then stay here!” He says quickly before blushing at his outburst. “I-I mean… You can stay, right? I know how much you like the rain. It isn’t fair that you don’t get to have it wherever you are. If you stay here, you can have the rain as much as you want.” He explains just as quickly.

Lance can’t breath for a second, the thought of it enough to shock him. Just… Stay on Earth? Could he even do that? What would the others do and think? Would they be better off without him? 

Of course they would be. Why wouldn’t they be? What does he offer the team? Comic relief, at the best? That was something that could easily be replaced. Keith has years of nonstop training, and people who are that dedicated are hard to find. Pidge has her amazing hacking skills, and the connection to the Galra thanks to Matt. Shiro has the connection to the Galra too, though his is a more personal level. Plus he’s the /leader of Voltron/, people with that much power are hard to find. Hell, even Hunk had a thing. Being able to make space goo taste and look good is something most people and aliens can’t do. And Lance?

Just stupid jokes and flirting with girls.

God, why is he even a paladin? The blue lion could do so much better. Anyone else would be a better addition to the team. Hell, at this point he would trust Blue with a Galra shoulder before himself. Why did he even have to go out that night? Everything would've been so much better if he would of stayed in his room that night. He would be the reason they fail, the reason the universe gets destroyed. It would all be because of him and-

“Lance!” Reil was tugging at the front of Lance’s shirt, panicking again. When did Reil get off his back? God he needs to stop zoning out like that. “Lance, Lance, Lance! Please come back inside with me!” It actually takes Lance another minute before he realized how heavy the rain had gotten. It was pouring down, making it hard to even see much past his brother.

How did it get so bad so fast? 

“Yah, come on!” He calls through the wind, taking Reil’s hand as they head back inside to dry off and warm up.

♤○●○♤○●○♤

Lotor sighs as he stays under some cover, watching rocks fall from the sky and hit the ground.

“Useless rain…” He mumbles, holding his hand out to catch one of the gray stones. He brings his hand back and looks over it, looking over the colors.

He was caught in a storm while away from his men, so he had to hide under a large tree to keep himself safe. 

He sighs and leans against the trunk of the tree, feeling kind of tired. He has been waiting for at least two hours, the storm having had come out of nowhere. He was hoping the rain would of left just as suddenly as it came, but at this point it was clear the rocks had no plans on leaving. 

At first he thought about pulling up his shield and using that to cover himself while he went back to his camp, but when he checked the power it would of only lasted a couple hits before fading out. Stupid aliens trying to protect their home planet… So, he didn't have a choice other than to wait it out

Lotor looks down at the rock in his hand, running his fingers over it before getting bored and throwing it to a pile of rocks a few feet away. 

“I hope Lance is having a better time on Earth…” He mumbles, tucking a loose piece of his hair behind his ear. “I wonder if it's raining on Earth right now…”

He closes his eyes and thinks back on how Lance explained rain to him. 

Rain on Earth… Actually sounded enjoyable. Especially with how his lover explained it, like it was the best thing he's ever seen. He hopes he'll be able to find a planet where it rains water, or at least another harmless liquid. He could bring Lance to it, hide away from the others for a while and have some alone time.. 

He opens an eye when the sound of rocks hitting rocks dies down, the storm finally stopping. “Thank the gods….” He mumbles, quickly getting up. The prince taps his arm, an energy shield with a soft purple forming against his forearm. There were only a few rocks falling now, and he trusted his shield to protect him on the off chance one stray stone did fall on him. 

When he gets back to his ship, he starts barking out orders like normal. Although this time, he pulls one of his men to the side. “I want you to do a special search for me…” He says quietly, like sharing a secret. “I want you to search for a planet where the rain isn't harmful. Report back to me the moment you find one. Understand?” The soldier nods quickly, a bit confused by the request but not wanting to let the prince down. 

Lotor sighs and glances towards the direction of Earth. Just three more days til Lance came back...

**Author's Note:**

> Hobrecito - Little man  
> Si, tienes esa parte correcta - Yes, that is right
> 
> Like the tag says, this is unbetaed. So feel free to call me out on my mess ups
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
